


Like Glue

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Curses, M/M, Thiam, Witches, stuck together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Those witches just can't give Thiam a break...
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 18
Kudos: 76





	Like Glue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonisamelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonisamelon/gifts).



> For Manon and her Glue 💙

Comes with a [pretty picture](https://64.media.tumblr.com/28aadb27148dc60c4d8b3da7b37decae/e4a590adb5c2b789-c9/s1280x1920/7950c1bc95a9f2b0bfcface46c3b7f5a18d9dcf0.jpg)!

The magic hitting them is bright green and smells like apples. Liam hates apples. But what he hates even more is not being able to move his right hand. Oh, why he can’t move it? 

Because he got a 180 pound Chimera glued to it. A very annoyed Chimera, he might add.

After Mason calmed down from his laugh flash he actually started his research to help them get away from each other. The problem is, the longer this takes the more pissed off both of them are getting and the more they get angry the closer the spell pulls them together. Shortly after the spell hit they were able to sit next to each other un the car without touching, by now their whole forearms are glued together and the situation is going to get very private very soon if they don’t find a solution.

“Fuck", Theo mumbles, “stop moving around, you are dislocating my socket.”

Liam sighs, “my arm hurts too, this is just uncomfortable.”

Now Theo starts shifting in his chair, pulling Liam closer and- “what are you doing?!” 

“If you sit on my lap we will be able to hold our arms in a more relaxed position, and now calm down.”

Theo is right and as much as Liam would like to be embarrassed of their position, the relief is bigger and so he relaxes into Theo's chest, trying to calm his breathing by listening for the Chimera’s heart beat.

_Hm. A little fast._

“Theo? Everything alright? You heart-"

Just in that moment a sizzling sensation runs through Liam's arm and he lifts it up to look at it.

“Hey, we are free!” he hops to his feet, “Mason!”

Theo stays behind, catching himself missing Liam's warmth on his lap as he rubs over his free hand.

  
  


They are not free.

By the time they reach Liam's house their fingertips are glued together again. But at least they now know what causes the curse to act, every time they argue the bond activates and pulls them closer until their whole bodies are touching.

How do they know that that is the limit?

Well, because Theo being Theo couldn’t stop himself from satisfying his curiosity and pushing Liam until they are flush against each other, cheek on cheek, lying on the floor (because balance is not a thing when you can’t use your limbs).

“Are you happy now?”, Liam growls and sends his best menacing glare to Theo's ear (the only body part he can currently see) but apparently the ear is immune to angry glares because Theo only chuckles, “what Little Wolf?”, he coos, “you don’t like some cuddling?”

Liam's face flushes and he is sure that Theo can feel the heat, by the way the fucker laughs.

Time for some payback.

“You know, now that you can’t run for once”, Liam starts, listening to Theo's heartbeat picking up pace again, “I just wanted to tell you that I am glad you stayed in Beacon Hills. I would rather be stuck to you than to anyone else.”

“Aww, you like me after all! I knew it!”

But all of the sarcasm can’t cover up the erratic thumbing of Theo's heart as he tries to downplay his emotions. Liam feels the tingles again as they relax their bodies but neither of them makes move to get up and so he just wraps his arms around Theo, rolling them to the side.

“What are you doing, Little Wolf?”, now Theo sounds downright amused at Liam holding onto him like a koala but he covers Liam's hands with his own so Liam takes it as a good sign.

“Shhhh, just let it happen.”

Maybe, just maybe apples aren’t as bad as Liam thought.

  
  


“Guys! Guys, I found the counter curse, we just need to- wait, what are you doing on the floor?”


End file.
